Gentle Creatures
by hunter049
Summary: These are the stories of the peaceful mobs. Those mobs that love us and accept us unconditionally. These are their tales.
1. Bacon the Pig

**I don't own Minecraft. Markus Persson, aka Notch, does, and ownership is also due to Notch's partners, Mojang, and any affiliates.**

**A/N This is just a story of a few peaceful mobs as they go through their day. Review, and perhaps check out my other story, War of the Withers.**

Bacon walked. His name was indeed darkly playful, given to him by his previous owner. Unfortunately, the owner had fallen into a cave while building his farm, and never came out.

His master, despite the name he gave the pig, was a loving and nurturing one. He let Bacon play on the fields, let him in and out of the house at any time Bacon wished, and never let him go hungry or thirsty. But then came that fateful day. Bacon saw it all in slow motion, saw the miner fall through the cave hole, and protect the pig one last time by placing a block to prevent the pig from suffering the same fate.

The pig had waited by the hole. He waited for days, slowly rationing the food around him. But after two weeks, even Bacon had to admit that his master wouldn't come back soon. He snorted sadly, but knew that without food all his master would see if he ever came back would be pork chops.

Soon his journey would begin.

Bacon was fond of carrots, as he was a pig. What made him unique was that he enjoyed potatoes as well. His interest in the round plant had started when he finished off his carrot stock while waiting for his master to return. He sniffed the wheat, had dipped down to munch on a piece, but a potato had rolled onto the wheat stalk. He took the potato in his mouth, but didn't realize it was a potato until he bit down.

The strange but not unpleasant flavor piqued his interest, and he sniffed out some more potatoes. From then on, he ate a mixture of potatoes and wheat.

His master, when talking to the pig, had mentioned that he obtained his stock of plants from a village. Bacon had listened at that time, and was glad he did once his master had gone missing. On his hind legs, he could reach the bottom of the item frame around the map. He jumped and plucked the map out.

Spitting the map onto the ground, he studied it (as a pig would) and nodded. His master had been smart enough to put the where the sun would rise, and had mentioned this to the pig. Truth be told, the master had seemed bored that day, which would explain his efforts to teach such a supposedly ignorant animal.

The pig took the map back in its mouth. He trotted outside the piggy door his master had so nicely installed before his apparent demise. Looking straight up, he saw the sun going east. Bacon went west, happily imagining carrots and potatoes in a massive pile at the end of his path.

The sun began to set, and Bacon watched the moon rise soon after. He snorted in awe as the beauty of the moon's reflection truly dawned on him. He trotted along, nodding to the spiders and creepers. They nodded in response, and he snorted before continuing on his trail.

Finally reaching some sort of gravel path, he snorted happily. Slowly walking up the trail, his eyes shimmered as he saw the plants on the mini farms. Villagers came to greet him, and he knew he found the right village. He was led to a massive pen, and in there were a few other animals. There was a pair of wolves, cows, sheep, chickens, and even another pig.

The other animals welcomed him, and Bacon felt his owner pat him on the head one last time, congratulating him on finding a new home.


	2. MooMoo the Cow

**I don't own Minecraft. Markus Persson, aka Notch, does, as do his partners, Mojang, and their affiliates. **

**A/N So that was Bacon's story. He's happy where he is. The majority of the rest will be what stories the other animals tell Bacon about how they got there.**

The cow mooed out his tale, one that the rest had already heard but that the newcomer, Bacon, hadn't…

The cow's name was MooMoo. (**A/N this is the name that my friend calls his pet cow**) MooMoo had come from the plains. He had been a wild cow, coming in from grazing to see his calf. To his horror, his calf was gone.

He mooed out both in calling and in anguish, and from the tall grass ran his calf. MooMoo mooed in happiness, and was about to get to his calf when a tragedy struck.

A stray arrow hit his calf in the leg, breaking it. It cried out to its father in pain, and MooMoo tried to run over. Then a human had come along and picked up the calf. By now, the pain caused the young cow to pass out, and so the human took the calf home.

MooMoo panicked, not knowing if his offspring was being taken home as a guest to be taken care of, or as dinner to be killed, cooked, and eaten. MooMoo's head rushed after the human, but the human was gone.

The sun was setting, and MooMoo walked, trying to find his calf. By the time the moon was directly overhead, MooMoo was close to giving up. MooMoo stopped to look up at the moon and pray his calf was safe.

Just as MooMoo was going to keep walking, he heard his calf cry out in happiness. He sprinted over with high hopes, and saw his calf being bottle fed. It was content in the human's arms, and looked ready to sleep. MooMoo let out a sigh as he realized that his calf would be better off here. He walked away until a tug at his tail made him turn.

His young calf held MooMoo's tail in its mouth. The human stood next to his calf, smiling at MooMoo.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but your calf here will be fine. I fed him some Healing Potions that mended up his leg. Then I was feeding him some milk and he was right about to sleep, when he saw you. He rushed out to get you, and I ran after him. He really loves you, and I think I can lead you two to a very safe place. Follow me."

MooMoo understood completely. Even without wheat, MooMoo could tell this human was benign and truly wished well for the father and son. The human had led them to the village. As it turned out, he had nursed many animals back to health. He had even built a giant fence for them, and appeared to be willing to make it bigger.

He opened the gate. "Go on, you two. I'll come visit from time to time, as I do. I'm sure you two will love it here. The villagers will feed you, don't you worry. I hope you and your calf stay safe." He patted both cows' heads and left.

MooMoo's calf nudged him. MooMoo looked down, and nuzzled with his calf.

Bacon looked at MooMoo, then saw the little calf poke its head out from under MooMoo. It mooed in greeting and went back. MooMoo mooed at Bacon in welcome. Bacon snorted in thanks.

**A/N So I hoped you liked it. I was thinking of making an adventure with Bacon, MooMoo, and maybe other peaceful mobs. What do you think? Please review. Plus, please read my other story, War of the Withers.**


	3. Mr Feather the Chicken

**I don't own Minecr****aft. That'd be Notch, his partners, Mojang, and all affiliate companies. If I did own it, and I DON'T, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now.**

**A/N This is the third installment of **_**Gentle Creatures**_**. For anyone who's reading this and waiting for the next chapter of **_**War of the Withers**_**, it will be up in one to three days. Now, as Southernson suggested, this will be about the chicken. I didn't think anyone liked chickens. I don't have much personal love for them, I love pigs and cows much much more, but I have two reasons for making this chapter. I was planning to make a chapter for a chicken soon. More importantly, I wanted to show you people that you shouldn't be afraid to review because I'll gladly consider your wishes for the story. And ****pastrinator64, th****anks. I didn't think of a squid chapter, and I'll make it very soon. Once I think of its background…**

**So anyways, to review, chicken chapter here, squid one soon, please read **_**War of the Withers**_** as well, and review for both if you can. Please? It'll make everyone happy. **

The chicken pecked at the ground for seeds before telling his story. He clucked once in nostalgia, and then started.

His name was Mr. Feather. There used to be a Mrs. Feather, but that all changed…

He and his wife walked along the chicken flock, grazing at the grass and ground beneath them. They nuzzled lovingly until some frantic clucking startled them. Feathers flew everywhere just over the hill, and droplets fell from the sky.

As it rained, a human came over the hill. He was covered in blood, as was his sword. Feathers stuck to his shirt as he eyed the rest of the chickens. Killing the chicken directly in front of the couple and splattering them with blood, he laughed. It was a laugh that only could be heard with bloodshed.

Suddenly he grabbed Mr. Feather's wife and whispered, "You'll be a breeder for me over at my farm." He grinned wickedly and ran back home. She clucked and crowed and flailed but the human didn't care. Mr. Feather tried to keep up, but the rain blurred his vision.

He didn't care, worrying only that his lover stay safe and sound. The rain finally let up, and tracks could be seen in the slippery mud. Mr. Feather had hope. Rushing along, he reached a massive mansion. Inside he heard a menagerie of animal sounds.

Among the cries for help or even death for those who stayed so long, he could hear his wife's clucks for salvation. His feathers ruffled and he ran to the door. He kept pecking but the door was made of the strongest iron, No amount of frenzied pecking would bust or even scratch it. He clucked sadly but he was nowhere near done.

He loved his wife, and he'd never stop until she was happily walking by his side.

He walked around the perimeter three times, nearly giving up on finding a way in. Finally he realized he'd have to tunnel his way in if he ever wanted to rescue his wife. He started to scratch at the ground and after an entire night he was exhausted but had made it through three blocks. He knew this progress would never rescue her, so he ran out.

Rumor was an Enderman could be coerced into helping, for a price. He searched for this Enderman far and wide, but went back to the mansion dejectedly. He was somewhat pleasantly surprised to see the Enderman waiting there.

It asked if he needed help and Mr. Feather nodded. He offered his own life, for as a chicken it was all he had. The Enderman nodded in agreement, and set to work. It removed over a dozen blocks before he made a square hole two blocks by two blocks into an interior wall. Inside stood every animal the human had captured, and they all cheered for the Enderman and chicken.

Mrs. Feather rushed out and pecked the Enderman in thanks, only to nuzzle Mr. Feather immediately.

Once the couple was outside and all the other passive mobs ran out, Mr. Feather clucked over to the Enderman. The Enderman stood towering over the chicken, and Mr. Feather shut his eyes.

A swift hand came down on the chicken's head, patting it with congratulations. The chicken looked up and the Enderman nodded, telling the chicken that it deserved to live.

As the chicken and his wife nuzzled once again, he turned to the Enderman to ask if there was anything he could ever do for him. The Enderman was gone. Left there was a couple of pieces of wheat.

Bacon saw the two chickens happily together, and there was even a baby chicken between them. A villager came over and fed each animal separately and until they could eat no more. The villager left with a pat on all of their heads.

All but the baby chicken's head. It was sleeping snugly besides its mother, and the villager did not want to wake it. It clucked quietly as it slept.

**So I hoped you liked it, everyone. Please review, and read _War of the Withers_. Please?  
**


	4. Inky the Squid

**I don't own Minecraft. You're thinking of Markus Persson, aka Notch, his partners (ex. Jeb, Dinnerbone, etc.) Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**A/N Now, this is the squid chapter some of you may have been wanting. Southernson and pastrinator64, I'm looking at you two. Plus I thank you two for the reviews you've left. If there are any other mobs you'd like to see, please leave a review. I might even make a fanfic for the other, more hostile mobs if you ask nice enough. Please review?**

**Oh, and for anyone looking forward to the next chapter of War of the Withers, it'll be up either tomorrow or the next day. Probably tomorrow. Please review on that one too. I get very happy from reviews, and that increases the chance of me writing more for BOTH stories. So go on… review if you like the story. Or if you hate it, just say why. **

Though above on the ground the mobs were content with telling each other stories, the squid was simply listening, unable to tell its own. However, that couldn't stop the squid from reminiscing.

His name was Inky. Being born in the sea, he was a natural swimmer. His affinity with water was high, and it was almost as if he could feel it live.

The squid happily went to its swimming class, though it could swim faster than even the teacher. It waved its tentacles happily as the teacher lectured on the best method to dive into the water. He thought of all the fish he'd eat until the teacher bubbled at him.

Sent to swim a lap around a nearby island, the baby squid returned only to find everyone was gone. Then he rushed around, trying to find his kin.

Suddenly a human shot out of some underwater structure and pulled a lever. Strange red powder lining the walls shone as the lever hit its polar side. Seeming to smile, the human swam up for air. Soon the human left for shore, leaving Inky alone to figure things out.

Curious and with no other leads, he swam down to see what was with the strange structure. It seemed to be a long tunnel, filled with peculiar stone blocks with holes in the center. Threads lined the ground, ready to signal any disturbance in the water nearby.

He brushed a tentacle closely to the thread, and it shivered. An arrow shot through the water, missing the tentacle by an inch.

The squid flinched, scared of getting hurt. Then he noticed the very end of the corridor. Squids were trapped in a cage of iron bars. Innocent eyes pleaded for his help.

Summoning up courage and knowing that without his efforts, they'd have no chance of survival, he got ready to swim across. Warming up his tentacles, he jetted through the water, feeling as the arrows pierced the liquid around him. One even scratched him, but he made it to the other side.

Here he was faced with another predicament. He couldn't lift the iron bars, and even if he could, all the squids would have to rush through the trapped water. He doubted that every single one of the other squids could escape unharmed.

Then he recalled the human lifting some lever. Pushing his tentacle through the bars to comfort the pod, he rushed back to the other side.

Just as he was about to reach the outside sea, an arrow struck him dead on. The blood mixed with the salty water, and Inky couldn't move without sheer pain.

But he could feel the water move with the panicked flailing of the pod. Moving and feeling as if his blood had turned to lava, he sluggishly made it to the lever. Inky wrapped one tentacle around the lever. It pointed up, and Inky let his body weight pull it down.

He soon blacked out as the bubbles pushed him to and fro from all the escaping squids. Tentacles wrapped around him gently, and pulled him along.

Soon, Inky woke up. Feeling around with his tentacles and not feeling pain, he moved. There was where the pain returned for half a second. He froze, not wanting to move. The small squid let out bubbles, and soon every squid in the pod surrounded him.

They fed him, fish piece by fish piece, and helped him in this manner until he could move by himself. The pod had a new respect of Inky. He even became the new teacher for the squid pod, which was on the level of leader.


	5. Echo the Bat

**I don't own Minecraft. Notch/Markus Persson does, as do Mojang, Notch's partners, and affiliate companies.**

**OK So I'm sorry this one is so short, but bats don't really play much role in Minecraft so I don't focus much on them. I hope you like it though, so please review. Read my other stories, so go to my profile and check them out. Thanks.**

Bats didn't do much. All they really did was chirp, fly around, and sleep. One could hardly call that active. Yet one researcher would dare to try to prove them wrong…

He had crafted a simple fishing rod, broke off the hook, and set out for a cave. Then the researcher consumed a potion of night vision. Able to locate bats effectively, he gently attached the hook into the fur of a sleeping bat. He stepped back and waited.

The bats woke up one by one, and it was just his luck that his chosen bat would be the last to awaken. But eventually it did, and flew around to seemingly clear its small head. The researcher wrote that behavior down.

It appeared to have conquered its grogginess, and flew around in a straighter and more focused path through the air before landing on its perch. It hung upside down, waiting to sense something. Sensing nothing, it blinked to show little pupils in otherwise snow white eyes. It let out a little shriek, and looked towards the researcher.

It flew towards him but the researcher stood strong. The bat hovered nearby, before apparently deciding that this man was to be trusted. The bat rested on the researcher's shoulder.

The researcher dubbed the bat Echo. Echo squeaked and flew off as a continuous sound reverberated from the wall. A pick broke through, and a miner peered from the hole. Sensing he was intruding, he quickly plugged the hole up and went back to a different wall. But it was too late.

All the bats were riled up and flew out, even Echo. The researcher followed the bats outside, and he silently thanked Notch and that miner. The bats screeched out, but seemed to float in pairs. He realized he was about to see a bat mating ritual.

He focused on his bat, Echo. Echo squeaked directly at another bat and flew over. The pair flew in a spiral, tightening the space between them until their fur started to tangle together. At this time they both let out a high screech, and landed. The bats flew back into the cave, presumably to begin the actual mating session.

He decided to leave his Echo its privacy. Besides, he had more than enough research to argue wholeheartedly that bats were not just simple flying furballs. He knew Echo was so much more.

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. But I couldn't think of anything else. Please review and read my other stories. Bye.**


	6. Wolfie the Wolf

**I don't own Minecraft. That's Markus Persson, aka Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**A/N**** OK So this is the wolf ch****apter. I hope some of you had been looking forward to this, I sure have been. Other than pigs, these animals are my favorite. It goes like this: Pig, wolf, cow, squid, and rest. Not too fond of sheep and stuff. Anyways, I really hope you like it, since I do it all for you guys. **

The wolf sniffed the air, but no familiar scent was in the nearby air. It whimpered then howled into the night. The wolf felt a sickening sense of déjà vu. It had lost its family when it was a mere pup, then Steve found him.

His name was simply Wolfie. Wolfie had been fed everyday by his master, and even washed everyday. Wolfie knew this was the best situation he could be in, but missed his family. Steve was so kind as to take him outside to try to search for his family.

But night had quickly fallen. Steve, however, refused to go inside until Wolfie had his family back. Wolfie recognized the adamant look set on Steve's face and walked on. A skeleton crossed their path, and shot off one arrow. Wolfie jumped to take the hit but Steve pushed him down, letting the arrow enter human flesh.

He grunted in pain, and rushed headlong toward the skeleton with his sword out. The skeleton shot off a final arrow before its head was pulverized by Steve's sword. Wolfie barked in happiness until his wolf features twisted in pain.

Yet Steve was the one with an arrow sticking out of his heart. Steve, fighting off the eternal darkness, motioned for Wolfie to come closer. Wolfie did, whimpering as one only could when confronted with the imminent death of a best friend.

"Go, find them. Don't you dare give up. I know you'll be happier with them…" Steve cut off the wolf's collar, freeing him. His body hit the floor, and Steve was gone.

Wolfie howled into the night, emotional pain racking his canine body. Tears fell to the ground, but he put one paw forward. He vowed to himself to fulfill his former master's dying wish. He growled to let anything in the area know that if they got in his way, they'd be dead before they hit the ground.

He rushed through biomes, from tundra to desert, to ice fields to mountain ranges, to even a Mooshroom island. No luck, though, and as much as Wolfie hated to admit it, he needed rest. Growling at himself, he lay down and drank greedily at the water nearby.

His nose quivered and his ears were flat on his head in sorrow. His master's death was still fresh, but Wolfie couldn't seem to complete his master's wish. He clawed the water in anger then lay back down.

Just as his eyelids fell, he heard faint howling. His ears perked up, and he let out his best howl. Slowly, between howls, the source got closer.

Suddenly, out of the bushes, came the face of his brother. Wolfie barked in sheer joy, and was led to the pack. Everyone asked him about his absence, and so he told the tale of Steve, the bravest master in all of Minecraft…

**A/N I had wolves. I stopped getting them after I learned that they ran away without food, and worse, they seemed to always die with me around. :'( No matter, I've mourned. For now, please just review and check out my other stories while I get a tissue…**


	7. Wooly the Sheep

**I don't own Minecraft. That goes to Notch/Markus Persson, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**a/n I'm sorry this took so long. I just couldn't wrap my head around a cat/ocelot or a sheep. I'm not really into those mobs. But for you people, I made this chapter. Review, and note this will be on of, if not THE, last chapter(s) in this fanfic.**

Wooly bleated and looked towards the nearby human. The human grinned at the sheep with an impish demeanor. Metal glinted in the light, and the glint dove towards the sheep…

Wooly closed his eyes. He could feel the blade tickling his skin, but when he opened his eyes, the human was gone. He paled as he noticed, so was his wool. He was now angry, for wool was the only thing on his back.

He bleated and ran in the direction he thought the human came from. He kept running until well past the first night, infuriated by his own nudity. He stopped in his tracks when, reaching the human's house, he saw something horrific.

Sheep were being kept prisoner behind some sort of stick formation. Wooly rammed his head into the sticks, adrenaline rushing through his veins. The wood merely chipped, and Wooly, exhausted, collapsed.

* * *

Bleats. That's what woke him. Well, bleats mixed with a few prods. Wooly woke up and opened his eyes. He still saw the stick formation in front of him, and still felt cold. He turned to see a few sheep behind him and his blood ran cold as he figured out he was a captive too.

One elder sheep nudged him. The elder sheep gestured to first his own wool, then Wooly's lack of. He bit down on some of his wool and tore it off. He spat it out, then munched on some grass. Wooly's eyes widened as the patch regrew its wool.

The elder sheep nodded to Wooly, and Wooly bent his neck to eat grass. He felt his wool regrow, and smiled. He nodded and bowed to the elder sheep, and both bleated. Every other sheep let out a long bleat.

Wooly decided to try to repay these sheep. He bleated instructions to all sheep to ram together into the stick formation. The stick formation soon broke and all the sheep ran out, finally free. They all ran to a faraway field, and there was even a lake for all the sheep to drink their fill.

Every sheep hailed Wooly as a leader, and Wooly eventually had baby sheep. They were small and fluffy, and he taught them the regenerative power of grass as soon as possible.

No sheep ever went nude again.

* * *

**So I'm sorry it was so short, but I'm not fond of sheep or ocelots. That, and I really couldn't think of much else. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, and I hope you'll all still stick by me and read my other stories. This WILL be the last chapter, so this story is now complete. I really love how many people read and reviewed. Thank you all. This has been Hunter, signing off this fanfic.**


End file.
